Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus for printing on a printing sheet, a control method for a printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-48311 discloses an arrangement in which a setting unit is provided to variably set, in accordance with image data to be printed on the first surface of a printing sheet, the time from when printing on the first surface ends until printing on the second surface starts.
In the arrangement disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-48311, however, when the printing sheet passes through a portion having a high conveyance resistance while conveying the second surface to a printing region facing a printhead, the printing sheet may be folded at a portion where the printing sheet readily deflects due to ink at the time of printing on the first surface, thereby causing a conveyance failure.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problem, and provides a printing technique in which even if a printing sheet readily deflects due to printing on the first surface, it is possible to convey the reversed printing sheet to the printing region without causing a conveyance failure, and print on the second surface.